The invention described herein pertains to an infant swing, and more specifically to an infant swing having two (2) separately articulable infant seats. When children become agitated, the rocking motion of a swing often helps to pacify them. Distracting a child while rocking them can be an even more effective way to calm them down and lull them to sleep. However, the task of calming a child and putting them to sleep is exponentially more difficult when there are two children who are both upset. While individual swings are effective for one child, they are impractical for multiple children.
There have been various attempts to address the difficulty observed in pacifying multiple children at one time. One (1) attempt can be seen in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2011/0165953 to Cesar Solis which describes two (2) infant seats coupled together and jointly supported by first and second rotating hubs. Although this device provides for the support of multiple children at a single time, the construction prevents independent articulation for each seat. This prevents rotation of the child seats as well as a space to prevent one child from disrupting the other with movement. Additionally, the construction of this device prevents the use of any toys or distractions placed above the child's head.
Another attempt to address the difficulty in pacifying a child is seen in U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2005/0026536 to Michael D. Armbruster. The application describes a child's swing having a fake fish tank supported above the child while they swing. The fish tank provides a distraction to help calm the child while the rocking motion of the swing puts them to sleep. The fake fish tank is not capable of being angled, or of rotating with the child seats as they swing. Additionally, the application discloses a single child seat, which is not capable of supporting multiple children at one time.
Although the various devices observed may fulfill their individual, particular objectives, each device suffers from one (1) or more disadvantage or deficiency related to design or function. Whether taken singly, or in combination, none of the observed devices disclose the specific arrangement and construction of the instant invention.